


Living it Up (Hadestown)

by Esme97



Category: Hadestown, hadestown musical
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esme97/pseuds/Esme97
Summary: What actually goes on on top and in Hadestown? Now we’ll get to find out! Follow our lovely people into what they ACTUALLY do on a day to day basis while they’re living it up on top or in Hadestown!





	Living it Up (Hadestown)

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the musical Hadestown. I don’t own these characters. This is my take on the musical and what I think some of the characters did and etc! Twt is @annedeetz !

I think it’s inevitable how the world works, i try my best everyday to survive in this world since I was a child. I’ve had to fend for myself, it feels like a never ending cycle of nothingness. 

People can be kind up here, especially when Persephone comes around because the whole atmosphere has change. And in a good way I might add, we always party and have a fun time. That is until she goes back down, then it’s gloomy again and I’m ignored. But I’m used to it and it doesn’t upset me. 

It’s just how it works around here. Until one day that cycle was broken.

I was minding my own business sitting in the square, like usual I may add, listening to Hermes tell us train stories. 

“Must be nice to travel, have money and feed yourself.” I said to myself. 

“Come home with me.” An unfamiliar voice said to me.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“The man who’s gonna marry you!” He answered back.

I laughed, “do you have anything to eat?!” 

“A melody.” He smiles and shows me his guitar.

“Ha! Sure thing. I’m Eurydice and what’s your name?” I laughed.

“Orpheus!” He smiled.

From the looks of it he’s really tall and really poor too, a few years older then me but from that smile of his, he doesn’t care about the harsh truths of reality. 

You can tell that despite him being a poor musician, people actually enjoy his company and his singing. He always goes “la la la la la” and I guess it sounds beautiful. 

I don’t know if I should trust him or not but ever since that day, life’s been going on the same but i feel something now. It’s not the nothingness I felt before, it feels kinda different but I gotta keep my guard up still, until I know he can be fully trusted.

Maybe living it up on top isn’t so bad, well for now.


End file.
